


The Picture

by CoffeesForClosers



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, I couldn't sleep so wrote this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForClosers/pseuds/CoffeesForClosers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul had broken up with Hana after months of being together and has regretted his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture

"You alright man?" Josh asked Paul, as the friendgroup of four walked down the hallway. He had been acting kind of strange lately.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just about the council, you know? It's stressing." He said.

Paul had been voted as the student council president, a thing he took almost religiously. He wanted the best for all of the other students, despite how hard it sometimes could be to make the principal agree with his decisions. But frankly, it wasn't the only thing that was going on in his mind at the moment.

Nick sighed, knowing how Paul was lying. He knew him way too well.

"I have to go pick up some things, so I'll see you guys in class." Paul said, as he stopped up in front of his locker. Josh and Nick looked at each other, both confused, but shrugged and walked away.

Paul sighed out in relief. Being alone had never made him more happy than this. It wasn't because he didn't like his friends; he adored them. But this certain thing was something he had to keep secret from them.

He entered his code to his locker - 3 9 0 5 - and picked up his books. English literature, history and chemistry. All of them were at least 10 years into use, which could be easily seen by the condition they were in.

He moved some of his old papers away from the bottom of the locker and found the thing he had been looking for the whole week.  
The picture of him and her together.

He hid it in one of pockets of his jacket, a place where he knew no one would ever look.

  
\----------

Hana was busy talking to Mai at the moment. Mai was busy fangirling over Jared as always, while Hana just zoned out and nodded now and then, to make it look like she heard what the redhead was talking about.

It had been a month.  
A month without him and she missed him more than ever. Paul wouldn't even look at her anymore when they sat at the Normal Boots table - a thing that was considering normal at this point in time.

Hana fumbled with the zipper in her jacket, not having anything better to do while waiting for their teacher to come.

"You're still thinking about him, huh?" Mai said and caringly looked at her. Hana nodded. She didn't feel like talking to her about it, or just anybody generally.

Mai patted her shoulder. "We're buying some ice cream once class is over." She said and flashed her a smile.

\------------

The clock rung, indicating that class was starting in less than two minutes.  
"Shit." He muttered and began running up the stairs to get into his class in time.

He stormed into his classroom with a flat expression, and hastily sat down in the seat between Josh and Nick, while his fellow classmates stared with open mouths and with a jaw that was hanging near the floor. Paul Ritchey, student council president, running late to class? Not a thing you see everyday at Asagao.

Nick looked at Josh, not sure what to say.  
"Hey, dude... Are you sure everything's fine?" Nick said, quietly, scared that talking too loud would set him off again.

Paul didn't reply. The pocket the polaroid was stored in felt like it was burning a hole the size of the one currently in his heart. He couldn't stand it anymore.

He shook his head slightly, barely enough for Josh to notice a movement.

Josh was about to say something when their English Lit teacher came in and yelled at them to go to page 208 in their text book.

Everyone went quiet after that.

\----------

Hana and Mai's classes were over for the day, and just as Mai promised, they were going to buy some ice cream to cheer her up. She knew from experience how much it helped a broken heart.

Hana kept her head down, clearly remembering that when she had met him for the first time, it was because of ice cream.

Mai had ordered for them both, a two coned with vanilla and chocolate for each of them, with a strawberry on top. Her mother used to call it "the heart healer".

They found a free bench near the Primrose building. It was a sunny day, just like how a typical May day tends to be. Neither of them complained, as it only meant they wouldn't be getting weird looks for eating ice cream.

Mai began talking to her about how happy she was that Hana got transferred there. She surely was as well.

They sat there even after they finished their ice cream, just talking about life. About how quickly things could change, you could say.

The sun was setting and despite Hana wearing her Normal Boots jacket, she felt cold. Mai noticed that.

"Should we go inside? I could get us warm coca if you'd like-"

"No!" Hana said way too loud for her liking. _Way to make it all awkward_ , she thought.  
"I mean, I'm fine here. I like watching sunsets anyway."

Mai looked at her weirdly, trying to look through her, but failed. She wondered about what was going on in that little head of hers.

"I'm gonna go inside now, but if you want to stay outside you should. Would only make sense since you're the main character after all."

"Wha-" She said, but got cut short of Mai running inside the Primrose building, only turning around to wave a bye to her.

Hana got off the bench and laid down on the grass. She looked up at the skies, intrigued by how the sky could become 4 different colours during sunset.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Said a familiar voice just beside her. She looked to her right and saw her love lay next to her, looking her in her eyes.

\----------

"But I know of a thing that's prettier." Paul said, smirking. Hana blushed, knowing what he was talking about.

He searched for her hand without taking her eyes off her, succeeding. Her small hand in his made him feel sparks throughout his entire body, relaxing him in a way he hadn't been in a long time.

They just laid there for a some time, not saying anything, just laying on the ground and looked up into the sky, looking at the ever-changing clouds.

The lampposts at the paths began turning on, one after one, indicating it was soon curfew.  
Paul didn't want to leave her again, he felt terrible enough for leaving her in the first place.

"We should go soon." She whispered, afraid to ruin the moment. Paul closed his eyes, imaging time didn't go.

She tugged his hand, making him look at her again. Oh god, he missed the look of her bright blue eyes showing as much love towards him as they did in that moment.

\---------

Hana smiled. He looked so cute. His hair was all ruffled and he was wearing his casual attire, not a thing he wore often.

He sat up, sheepishly looking at her. He still held her hand tight in his, warming her up.

She sat up as well and adjusted her jacket properly on herself. The backside was probably all green, but she honestly did not care about it in that moment.

Paul moved closer to her, her hand still in his. He took his free hand and carefully caressed her cheek, making her blush.

"You know, you look really cute whenever your cheeks turn red." He said, chuckling.

He pulled his head closer to hers and touched her lips with his. His kisses were both sweet and passionate but also tender and rough at the same time. Hana had a hard time properly describing it. She was sure there was an exact word for it, she had it at the tip of her tongue, but always forgot about it.

Their lips moved in perfect rhythm, both of them clearly longing for each other.

Hana broke the kiss slowly and looked at Paul before she threw herself into his arms. Oh god how she had missed him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and began listening to Alaska by Maggie Rogers and all of my ideas just kinda got to me. Weirdly enough I'm the most creative at night lmao.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this tho, will probably upload more to this user whenever I have a night like the one tonight!!  
> (Also, the world needs more Paul fics, he's too cute to not have more than what already have been made)


End file.
